As Cold As Snow
by District.2.Tribute
Summary: *THIS STORY HAS SHORT CHAPTERS FOR EASY READING* Snow just isn't like she used to be since she started hanging around Meredith. For someone as smart as Snow why doesn't she know that she's being used.
1. As Cold As Her Name

It was amazing how much people could change in such little time. It had been no more than 3 months since Snow and October started hanging around Meredith and Melissa. Vladimir and Henry realized it's true when they say the people you hang out with have an influence on you Meredith and Melissa had a big influence on the two girls.

Meredith was the one to change Snow the most. It was obvious that she was still upset about Vlad breaking up with her and leaving her crying at the fair. She used Snow like a pawn to take her anger out on Vlad.

Vlad sighed as he went to pick his books up off the floor.

"I don't see why you like her," Henry said, helping his friend with his things, "She's been acting really different lately. She's like your own personal bully now."

Vlad gathered his things and left the class. "I know but she's…different. She's not like the others." He tried to explain as best he could but he couldn't find the right words.

"By others you mean Meredith, right?"

"Yeah," Vlad nodded "What about you, how are things going with October?" he asked, slyly changing the subject. He knew Henry wouldn't want to talk about how things were going between them. From what Vlad could tell things weren't too good.

The two friends walked down the hall in silence. Vlad went to put his things in his locker and told Henry to wait for him outside.

Snow walked up to her locker and began putting her things in, not paying any attention to Vlad. His locker was one away from hers.

"Uh…Snow,"

"What is it Vlad?" She was too busy looking in the mirror to even look at him.

_Henry was right she has changed_, he thought. "Snow, do you realize how you've been acting lately?" He asked.

"I know I've been really mean to you but I'm-"She started but noticed her 'new friends' walking up to her. Snow slapped Vlad across the face and slammed her locker closed. "I'm tired of you trying to talk to me, you…freak! Just go away!" Snow yelled at him. She turned her head so she wasn't looking him in the eye. Snow walked out of the school with her friends laughing.

Vlad got up and waited a few minutes before walking out of the school too. He held his head down, so no one could see the handprint on the side of his face.

"What took you so long?" Henry asked.

"…She's as cold as her name." Was all Vlad told him.

* * *

_** I had other ideas for it but I'll probably add them in on later chapters.**_


	2. A Change In Weather

Vlad and his best friend, Henry, were sitting on the old sofa that they always sat on when they played video games. The two sat in silence the only noise that was heard was the tapping of the buttons on their controllers. Henry was trying his hardest to make a comeback and once he realized that there was no way he could he broke the silence.

"Are you going to the Crypt tonight Vlad?" Henry asked, too busy concentrating on the video game to realize Vlad wasn't even playing anymore.

"Yeah, you should come too. I don't think Snow or October will be there," he replied. "They haven't been hanging around there since they became friends with Meredith and Melissa."

Henry put his controller down with a sigh. "You put in cheat codes before we played."

Vlad laughed, "No dude you just suck at this game." Vlad looked at the clock, it was almost time to go to the Crypt. "Are you coming with me?" He asked.

Henry shook his head. "Na I think I'll go home and practice playing." With that he took the game and went home.

Vladimir left a note telling Nelly where he was going and that he'd be back later.

~At The Crypt~

Once Vlad got inside he was finally able to take his mind off of Snow, mainly because of the music was blaring so loud he couldn't think about anything. He walked to a corner of the room and talked to some of the new people he'd never seen there before. They talked for at least a few hours before Vlad felt someone looking at him. He glanced to the side to see who it was.

Snow? At least it looked like Snow before she started hanging out with Meredith and Melissa. The dark haired boy turned his head so he could be sure. When their eyes met Snow quickly looked away. The boy excused himself from the group and walked over to the girl.

"Snow?" He asked, slowly approaching her. It was her. "What are you doing here? Better yet why aren't you with Meredith and Melissa?"

"Jeez Vlad I've only been here for 5 minutes and you're already asking me so many questions." Snow said coldly, turning away from him.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Can I get you a drink?" He asked, he was just glad she wasn't slapping him or pushing him away.

"I guess that's okay." Snow said. She waited there until Vlad returned with two drinks. He handed one to Snow who took a drink. Snow looked down at the contents of the glass with a small smile.

She looked at Vlad then leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. Vlad smiled and nodded vigorously. Snow grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd of people and outside.

* * *

**Thanks for the views and such. Let me know what you think or give me some ideas on where I should go with the story next. Your opinions are appreciated.**


	3. It's Contagious

"Henry!" Vlad yelled. He had been trying to get his friends attention for the past five minutes.

Henry took one of his headphones out and looked at Vlad. "What? You saw I had my earphones in."

"You're still listening to that? It's stupid and has no purpose."

"Tell that to the millions of people who listened to the song." Henry said. He smirked and unplugged his headphones so Vlad could hear the song.

_'Oppan Gangnam! Gangnam! Op-Op-Op-Oppan Gangnam Style! Gangnam Style! Heeeey sexy lady! Heeee-'_ Vlad plugged the headphones before more played. He hated the song.

"You only hate the song because you can't do the dance." Henry told Vlad, sitting back down. Henry put his headphones on, got up, and started doing the dance around the Vlad's living room.

Nelly opened the door and walked into the house. She looked at Henry then at Vlad. "You're not doing the dance too Vlad? I think it's a funny song and dance." She said.

"Not you too, Nelly." Vlad said.

Nelly raised an eyebrow at Vlad. "Of course I know about it. Some of the nurses at the hospital were talking about it so I decided to look it up."

"Basically you didn't want to be left out of the conversation with them." Vlad said.

Nelly nodded before going upstairs.

Vlad eventually kicked Henry out and went to bed.

The next day was even worse. On his way to school he counted at least 10 different kids doing the dance on their way to school and another group watching the video.

"What a bunch of idiots." Vlad mumbled to himself. When he go to school it seemed like everywhere he went he heard the song, saw someone doing the dance, or heard someone talking about the video.

At the end of the day Vlad was putting his things in his locker.

"I'm going to go home and watch that video again." A random student said as they walked by.

Vlad let out a sigh of frustration as he slammed his locker shut and threw his backpack down. "I give up he said. He put his headphones in and played the song, doing the dance on his way out the building.

* * *

_**This was just something I wrote when I was bored. I don't actually hate Gangnam Style, its too funny. **_

_**Leave a review and tell me what you thought.**_


	4. It's Not What You Think

Snow was leaning against a nearby dumpster, fighting to keep her eyes open as Vlad drank from her. She could hear the music playing through the partially cracked door as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Her hand fell weakly from Vlad's arm, she felt drained and she honestly could not believe she was letting him do this again. It had been nearly 3 months since she let him drink from her. Snow liked it though. Feeling Vlad so close to her, it was nice, made her feel secure.

"Vlad..." Snow said faintly. She tried to muster up some strength to push him back but it was no use, he was in his own little world like he usually was when he drank from her. She felt her legs began to shake. _Please don't let me die here, _She thought.

"Hey guys isn't this the place Snow told us to meet her?" A voice asked. Melissa's voice.

"Yeah, I think so. This place looks kinda cool." Another voice answered.

"Hey what's going on over there?" The trio's footsteps got louder as they moved closer. "Snow!" Meredith exclaimed as she pushed Vlad away from her.

Snow had never been so happy to be away from Vlad before. She brought her shaking hand up to her neck. _Good no blood…they won't find out about him,_ she thought. It was amazing how after all that happened and was going to happen she was still only worried about Vlad's secret.

"I knew you were weird but I never expected you to attack Snow like this." Melissa said, wrapping Snow's arm around her neck to help support her.

"Yeah, especially by a dumpster. What kind of mood were you trying to create, Vlad? Garbage Day isn't romantic no matter what you do." The third girl said, moving to support Snow's other side.

"Let's get her some help. Don't think you're off the hook Vlad." Meredith told him.

Vlad watched as the four girls walked away until they were out of eyesight. "I'm screwed." He said.

Henry poked his head through the door with a large smile on his face, "Hey Vlad come on we're about to do the Harlem Shake."

Vlad sighed and went inside with his friend.

_The Next Day_

"Vladimir Tod, please report to the principal's office immediately!" A voice said over the PA system.

Vlad gathered his books and left the class, ignoring the whispers of the other students as he left. He slowly made his way to the principal's office.

* * *

_Sorry for how short it is but I plan on updating again soon so hopefully the next chapter makes up for it. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. Also a very special thanks to__** BookNerd01, HarmonyBenderFreak, Midnightkiller1000, and xXEchoedxSongXx**_


	5. It's Kinda True

Vlad walked into the principal's office only to be greeted by Nelly and an stern look from the principal.

"Have a seat Mr. Tod." He said, pointing to the chair next to Nelly.

Vlad hesitated but reluctantly sat down. He didn't know what the principal wanted to say about him but he knew it had something to do with what happened in the alley by The Crypt.

The three sat in silence for a few minutes. The silence was excruciating and to make it worse he could feel the principal and Nelly's eyes on him.

The principal finally broke the silence, "Mr. Tod, I wasn't happy when I sat down at my desk and read a report that said that you attacked one of your female classmates in an alley last night. Not only that but I got statements from the witnesses telling me that they had to pull you off of her."

Vlad looked up. "That's not what happened...! Well they did pull me off of her but I didn't attack her. You could ask Snow yourself."

"Of course I asked Snow what really happened and her story was exactly like the one in the report. Mr. Tod we don't tolerate this kind of behavior in our school. I've never had any real problems from you so I'm going to let you off easy," the principal said. He turned to Nelly. "3 weeks and consider yourself lucky."

"3 weeks! I didn't even do anything!" Vlad exclaimed, standing up from his seat and slamming his hands on the principal's desk.

"Vladimir!" Nelly said, silencing him. "Let's go." She stood thanked the man behind the desk and left the room with Vlad. "Get your stuff together and meet me outside. I can't believe you would do something like this."

Vlad felt horrible when he saw that single tear roll down Nelly's cheek. "I'm an idiot." He muttered under his breath as he headed to his locker to gather his things.

A note fell out of his locker when he opened it. Vlad picked it up and read it then angrily crumpled it up and tossed it on the floor. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, slammed his locker shut and left.

* * *

_**Thanks for all the views and reviews. If you have any ideas feel free to PM and I will absolutely true to work them into the story. I'm also thinking about adding a few OCs to the story so PM me if you want to submit one of your own. **__**Next update is next week.**_


	6. Sneaking Out

Vlad was sitting at home wrapping up his second week of being suspended. There was only one week left and he couldn't be happier…well he could be a lot happier because right now he was feeling like crap. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Snow was one of the smartest people he knew so why didn't she realize that Meredith was just using her to get back at him?

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in."

Nelly walked in the room wearing her nurse uniform and stood in the doorway. "I'm going to work now. There's some O positive in the freezer if you need a snack later." Nelly said. When she saw the upset look on Vlad's face she went over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I know you're upset about being suspended and grounded but I just don't want you getting into any more trouble." She told him as she ran a hand through his black hair.

"But Nelly I already told you what happened! Why don't you believe me?" Vlad asked, pulling away from her touch.

Nelly sighed and stood up. "It just doesn't make sense. Why would they just blame you for something as horrible as that? They don't get anything out of blaming you," she walked over to the door. "We'll talk about it later. Goodnight." With that she was gone.

Vlad rolled over onto his side and looked at the clock on his nightstand. It read 8:45. He sighed and turned back on to his back, staring at the ceiling. His eyes drifted shut as he fell asleep. When he woke back up the clock read 11:03.

"Nelly's not going to be back until I'm getting ready for school. She won't know if I'm gone for a few hours." Vlad thought aloud. He grabbed his hoodie and left the house.

He stuffed his hands in his pocket as he walked down the street. The full moon and the streetlights lit up the sidewalk as a light breeze blew through the trees. The weather was typical for this time of the year so he was adjusted to it by the time he got to the first corner.

Vlad didn't notice until he was knocking on the window that he subconsciously went to Snow's house. He didn't even have time to leave because just as he turned around she called his name.

"Vlad? What are you doing?"

* * *

**I know I said I'd update a week after the last chapter but stuff came up. Better late than never. Anyway review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
